1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to medical devices. More particularly, this invention relates to devices used to mitigate or control pain and promote healing. In particular, the invention relates to a device for delivering a low frequency, low voltage electrical charge to a patient's skin, which device comprises a portable, self-contained unit with built-in electrodes which is engaged in a mounting assembly and worn adjacent the patient's skin so that it is suitably positioned to deliver the charge thereto.
2. Background Information
Transcutaneous electrical neural stimulation (TENS) devices help manage pain utilizing electrical charge. TENS devices utilize FDA approved approaches to manage and relieve pain by cutting off pain signals before they have time to reach the brain. This form of pain management is also believed to release natural pain-fighting endorphins. A TENS device may be worn all day or on an as-needed basis, dependent upon what route the patient and their physician may choose to take.
There are many TENS units on the market today such as the EV807 which is accessible at the website http://mywellcare.ca/tens_units/ev-807p_digital_tens_ems_n.m.e.s These units are typically utilized by physical therapists to help patients recover from injuries. All of these units tend to work in substantially the same way and come with one or two channels. Each channel has two electrodes connected to the main unit by means of wires. The electrodes have a sticky-pad which is adhered to the patient's skin. The electrodes get placed on the patient's skin some distance apart from each other so that the current generated by the main unit of the device is able to flow through the body tissue.
Presently known devices, while they work well, have a downfall in that their wires and their bulk are not ideal for daily use if the patient is actively mobile. Additionally, many of these devices are fairly complex, making them more difficult for some patients to use by themselves.
There is therefore a need in the art for an improved device that is suitable for patients to utilize themselves in order to help manage their pain and help speed recovery from injury.